The Advanced Genomics of Aging Core (AGAC) will enable Einstein Nathan Shock Center (E-NSC) members to utilize advanced, high-throughput (epi)genomics tools to unravel the molecular genetic underpinnings of age-related loss of physiological homeostasis and their genetic and epigenetic control. In turn, this should greatly facilitate building new geroscience initiatives in translational aging research. Rather than duplicating existing core facilities at our home institution and elsewhere, we decided to leverage the availability of some outstanding Einstein shared facilities, most notably, the Genomics and Epigenomics Cores, the Single-Cell Genomics Core, the Cytogenetics Core and the Computational Genomics Core, to assist investigators in aging more broadly with their advanced genomics studies, providing both expert advice in study design, process flow and analysis, and special services, including single-cell genomics assays. With the AGAC we propose to cut across existing facilities to create a unique Core Resource to serve members and associated members of the proposed E-NSC. We are able to do so by taking advantage of: (1) ongoing research programs at Einstein in the genetics and molecular genetics of human aging and longevity; (2) deep expertise in genomics and epigenomics in the Department of Genetics; and (3) generous Institutional support.